


Confession

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Kaizuka Inaho about seven months, twenty-eight weeks, two hundred and forty-seven days to realise he liked Slaine Troyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Despite having offered to assist Slaine with his research report, Inaho finds himself simply staring at the blond, not hearing a word that comes out of his mouth. His brown eyes flicker between Slaine's own teal ones, and the papers in his hands, then back to his eyes, and – he really _is_ trying to pay attention, but he realised a few months back that his favourite colour is the colour of Slaine's eyes. Resting his head on his hand, he attempts to actually pay attention this time..

…

Slaine is far too invested in his report to notice Inaho staring at him, and continues to read at an even pace, “.. planetary locations indicate that the next..” He slowly trails off upon raising his head, “Are you even listening to me?”

No response.

“Inaho?” Slaine calls, frowning now.

“Mm?” Inaho murmurs, blinking and focusing to find the blond upset with him.

“You _weren't_ listening to me,” Slaine says, a mixture of disappointment and hurt on his features, “ _You_ were the one who offered to help me proofread my essay. If you aren't going to..–”

“I'm sorry,” Inaho apologises quietly, watching as the blond's eyes widen, “I'll pay attention.”

Slaine's cheeks darken somewhat in pleasant surprise, and he brushes a tuft of platinum out of his face. He returns to looking at his paper, grip tightening on it somewhat. “The current planetary locations indicate that the next alignment of planets will be..”

* * *

 

Inaho finds himself gazing at his older sister instead of eating the takeout she had ordered for them – every Wednesday, she orders pizza or whatever Inaho requests – and he sets his chopsticks down after a few moments of her not noticing. “Yuki-nee,” he calls, easily earning her gaze, “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, Nao,” Yuki says almost immediately, swallowing what rice she had been chewing. She also sets her own chopsticks down and pushes her plate aside; she has recognised that she does tend to get overexcited over certain things, and does not want to make a mess. Smiling expectantly at the younger brunet, she laces her fingers together and leans against the table, patiently waiting for Inaho to continue.

The brunet stays quiet for a moment, his brown fixing to Yuki's own lighter coloured eyes. He is not going to beat around the bush. “I like Slaine,” he says bluntly, watching Yuki's eyes widen, “in a romantic way.”

“You..” Her face is blank for a few moments, and Inaho only gazes at her blankly. “You do?!” she asks, features shifting to that of sheer delight and elation, “I'm so happy for you, Nao!” Yuki leans over the table and grasps Inaho's hands in her own, squeezing them affectionately as she grins at him, “No wonder you've invited him over so often! I knew he interested you!”

“Erm..” Inaho stares at her, wondering if he should correct the first statement.

If Slaine thought he was only being invited over to satisfy Inaho's romantic interest in him..

_That would be bad. Very bad._

“I actually only realised I liked him a few days ago,” he tells the older brunette, “I invited him over often because I wanted to befriend him.”

_Please do not tell him otherwise. He's finally comfortable being here._

“I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything for now, Yuki-nee.. or take any unnecessary steps in an attempt to improve our relationship,” he says softly, recalling how Yuki tried (extremely) hard to set him up with Inko (for as long as they have known each other), Rayet (a year ago), and even Asseylum when she first transferred in. It was.. _odd._ Inaho was unaware at the time that his romantic interest would only apply to one specific person.

Yuki looks horrified: “I would _never_!”

“.. thank you,” Inaho murmurs, knowing that her fake horror is meant to tease him. He smiles at her slightly when she relaxes into a loving grin, and allows Yuki a few more questions.

“You're going to tell him, right?”

“I'm.. thinking about it,” Inaho says carefully, “I don't.. want to ruin our current relationship. Slaine finally trusts me enough to spend time with me, and.. to take that away from him would be..”

Yuki nods somewhat, frowning a bit at the dilemma.

Slaine has been over enough for her to see that he does indeed struggle with relationships and interactions. Although, as of late, his most recent visits involve him being comfortable enough to wander around the house without supervision or escort. He even wanders into Inaho's room sometimes, though he always asks before he does. He likes the books the brunet has on the shelf in there, as well a few movies and documentaries.

“.. is it alright if I invite Slaine over for dinner while you're at work?” Inaho asks, earning a cheerful grin.

“Of course!” Yuki hums, agreeing without so much as a question of why. Anything to help her little brother in his romantic endeavours.

* * *

 

Kaizuka Inaho has no idea how he is supposed to tell Slaine Troyard how he feels about him.

.. or rather, it is more a question of ' _should I tell him?_ ' versus ' _how much do I value my friendship with him?_ '

He does not have an answer to the first question – _yet_ – but he highly values his friendship with the blond, and not just because he finds him interesting. He genuinely cares about ensuring Slaine is happy and well taken care of now that he is in a better, emotionally healthy environment. And.. because he cares so much about Slaine's happiness.. if he were to want to be with someone else, perhaps _her_ , Inaho would support him.

“Inaho.”

The stern voice draws Inaho from his thoughts, and he once again realises that he had stopped paying attention to Slaine.

“What did I just say?” Slaine asks, testing the brunet's ability to focus. He looks unhappy, upset, but thankfully, not angry – his teal eyes are only narrowed somewhat, and his arms are crossed against his chest, fingers digging into his arm.

“.. I apologise,” Inaho says quietly.

_Attempting to lie would be futile._

Slaine sighs quietly, dropping his gaze to Inaho's hand; a few short moments ago, when he realised the other was no longer paying attention, he noticed Inaho rapping his fingers against the desk as if in deep thought. He stopped upon Slaine calling his name. Setting his papers down on the shared desk between them, Slaine seats himself across from the brunet and gazes at him pointedly. “Are you angry?”

Inaho blinks, confusion flickering across his features. “No,” he answers honestly, “Why would you think that?”

_The last emotion I would feel toward you would be anger._

“Upset, then. Are you upset about something?” Slaine amends, initial disappointment disappearing as he continues to stare at the brunet, looking over his normally blank features. He has put in extra effort trying to unravel the enigma that is Inaho Kaizuka, and has come to figure out a small amount of his tells.

Inaho smiles unexpectedly, but smiles more around friends or doing things he enjoys. When he is upset, he does that rapping thing with his fingers, and his features are either stone or mixed with just a hint of annoyance. When he is angry, he gets even more quiet than usual, and when he does speak, it is curt, hard, and cold.

“I'm not upset, no,” Inaho murmurs, pulling his hand off of the desk. He rests it on his lap, brown watching as teal flickers downward.

“But something is clearly bothering you. You've been off your game this past week,” Slaine points out, and, rather than looking amused by the fact, he actually looks a bit concerned. “Normally, listening would prove easy for you, given you speak so little. But you haven't been able to focus. What's such a nuisance that even _you_ can't even find easy to bottle up?”

“ _I realised I have feelings for you.”_

.. is what someone would illogically say, completely disregarding their potential partner's feelings on the issue. Inaho has no intention of throwing Slaine's feelings out the window, not at least without first asking if he even returns.. –

“Inaho?” Slaine calls, leaning forward slightly to catch the brunet's eyes.

Inhaling sharply upon seeing how close Slaine is to his face, Inaho cannot help but notice the pickup in his own heart rate. “Yes?”

The blond pulls away slowly, that concerned look still on his features. He purses his lips, not saying anything for a minute or so as he stares at the other. Then, he slowly starts to put his papers back into the small folder beside him, neatly stacking the papers so that they are straight and aligned with each other.

“What are you..–”

“Shush,” Slaine says, though he still does not look nor sound angry or upset in anyway. Leaning down slightly, he grabs his bag and pulls it upward onto the table. He deposits the folder in it and closes the clasps once more.

“Slaine..–”

“Let's go to my place,” Slaine interrupts, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, “I'm starting to get hungry, and there are no snacks here.” He starts to walk out of the classroom, glancing backward at the brunet.

Inaho nods slightly and grabs his own bag, slowly following after the other, “Alright.”

* * *

 

_Slaine_ , Inaho has noticed, _is not much of a cook_. He _does_ cook well, but does not seem to branch out.

After Slaine informed him of his Icelandic origin, Inaho has noticed that some of what the blond cooks reflects such; he cooks a variety of seafood, potato dishes, and, rarely, lamb – lamb is expensive here, which leads to Slaine rarely buying it, even if Asseylum is willing to foot the bill. Slaine also cooks a few Russian dishes, which usually include potatoes, and sometimes prepares soups or porridge. He seems least knowledgeable on Japanese dishes, though has improved since Inaho bought him a recipe book.

Today, Slaine is preparing salmon and potatoes.

Despite Slaine having told Inaho to “go watch TV or something”, he is instead sitting in the kitchen watching as Slaine prepares the food. “Do you need any help?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Slaine says firmly, turning his head slightly to frown at his guest. He continues to chop up the potatoes, setting them in a large pot filled with already boiling water. He had finished with the fish awhile ago, and it is sitting, already seasoned, on a grill with low heat.

Inaho goes quiet, gazing at Slaine from behind. He can see Slaine's long eyelashes at this angle, Slaine's lips.. –

He looks away immediately, mentally reprimanding himself. He knows Slaine dislikes it when he stares for extended periods of time, not that the blond noticed when they were _attempting_ to review his research paper.

_Staring makes him uncomfortable,_ he reminds himself, dark eyes narrowing as he gazes pointedly at the table. “.. are you reading the book I gave you?”

“The recipe one? I read it every now and then,” Slaine answers, pausing for a moment. He turns his head to look at Inaho again, and cocks his head. “You've been spacey lately. More than usual,” he murmurs, looking almost concerned once more.

This is Slaine's way of asking, “ _Are you okay?_ ”

Setting his knife down and stepping away from the counter, Inaho looks up, realising that Slaine is finally done cutting the potatoes. They are now all boiling, and the fish is cooking, allowing the blond to sit down beside Inaho.

“Are you sick?”

_Are you okay?_

“I'm.. not sick, no,” Inaho answers.

“Is your eye hurting again?”

_Are you okay?_

“My eye is fine. It hasn't hurt in a few weeks. The paint was cleaned out soon enough to stop any permanent damage,” Inaho says, listening to Slaine sigh softly at the response.

_He looks relieved._

“Why are you bothered, then?”

_Why are you_ not _okay?_

Inaho's resolve falters.

Slaine is worried about him, even if he does not look or outwardly act like it. He noticed the change in behaviour, knew something was off a few days ago. But only decided to comment on it when it was clearly obstructing Inaho's ability to focus and work properly, when he was unable to ignore it any longer.

Inaho eyes the blond, watching as his eyes narrow further. “Can I tell you at the end of this week? Saturday?”

The question causes Slaine to blink in surprise.

“I need to think about my answer. I don't want it to come out wrong.”

_I don't want to say it in a way that upsets you._

Slaine bites his bottom lip, frowning at the comment. He nods suddenly, once, twice, and looks away. “That's fine,” he says, nodding a third time, “Just.. don't think too hard about it. You'll end up hurting yourself.”

_I want you to be okay._

The corner of Inaho's lips twitches.

* * *

 

Inaho pays attention for the rest of the week.

He stares, but not in the way that makes Slaine uncomfortable, nor in the way where he seems like he is not paying attention.

He responds, offers help and aid for Slaine to use to fix or adjust his paper.

And Slaine does not ask about what is bothering him again.

* * *

 

Saturday comes, and Inaho realises that Slaine is anxious standing before him.

The blond is fidgeting, teal eyes narrowed as he gazes at the brunet standing calmly in front of him. His fingertips are turning red from how hard he is gripping the straps to his bag, and his foot is digging into the dirt.

“Are you sure you don't want to sit down?” Inaho asks, glancing toward the empty benches across the small pond. He is worried they might fall in if Slaine reacts badly.

“I'm fine,” Slaine insists, shaking his head somewhat, “Just – just get on with it already. What's been bothering you?” He says the words too quickly; worry is laced within his usually careful tone.

Inaho pauses, then clears his throat. “I have something to tell you, then.”

“I figured as much, Orange. Please just..–”

“Wait,” Inaho interrupts, holding a hand up. “What I say may very likely change how you feel about me. You could come to despise me. Do you still want to hear it?”

Slaine hesitates, chewing on his bottom lip. His gaze slips for a few moments. “I.. doubt you would say something so horrible and thoughtless that it would make me hate you. But you're dense enough to say something that would unintentionally piss me off..”

Inaho has done so before. _On multiple occasions._

But Slaine is right; it was unintentional.

“.. even so, I don't think you would brood over something for so long only to upset me. So.. say it,” Slaine says, words eloquent and quiet.

_Alright then._

“I've realised recently that I have feelings for someone. Romantic feelings.”

Slaine sputters.

His face goes red, and he raises a hand to cover his mouth, gaze immediately slipping to the soft ground under his feet.

Inaho takes a step forward almost instantly, thinking that the blond is upset or – God forbid – crying. “Slaine?” he calls, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

The blond starts to tremble, and quiet noises escape his lips.

_Is.. is he cryi–.._

Slaine raises his head, tears in his eyes, mouth still covered, “Oh my _God_!”

Inaho pulls away.

_He's laughing._

Slaine raises his other hand, placing it over the other, and laughs loudly into them, hiding what Inaho assumes to be the biggest grins he has ever had around Inaho. His laughter is loud, genuine, and so _so_ sweet.

Inaho has heard Slaine laugh; snickers here and there, quiet laughter, but nothing so real as _this_.

Laughter turns into coughs as Slaine gasps for air, and he crouches down to cough into his hands, slowly starting to calm down. “Why..–” He snickers, raising his head to gaze up at the brunet, “Why were you..” He coughs again, cheeks red from the lack of air now.

Inaho gazes at the other, watching as his laughter eventually subsides, allowing Slaine to stand back up.

Slaine has the biggest smile on his lips. An amused, _mischievous_ grin, but a grin nonetheless. It is the most he has ever smiled at Inaho. “Why were you brooding over something like.. like _that_?” he asks, wiping the tears out of his eyes, “I.. never imagined you'd be able to act like that, but I suppose you _are_ normal. Who is it, then? Who has you all out of sorts?”

Brown fixes to teal. Then, in a serious, quiet tone, he murmurs, “It's you.”

The colour from Slaine's face drains, smile disappearing from shock. “Wh.. what..?”

“I like _you_ , Slaine,” Inaho murmurs.

Slaine falls silent.

All traces of amusement and his grin are gone, replaced with what seems to be utter shock and confusion.

Inaho remains motionless, staring at the blond, waiting for him to react in any way.

Positively, negatively, anything that does not include this unnerving silence. He finds himself _anxious_. Slaine could react in _any_ way and Inaho would be relieved.

And then, finally, after minutes of stunned silence, Slaine speaks: “ _I'm_ the one you've been agonising over?”

He sounds like he is in disbelief; his voice is quiet, somewhat shaky.

“Yes,” Inaho responds seriously.

Slaine swallows, and then licks his lips. His eyes dart between Inaho and the pond, as if he cannot decide what to settle his eyes on. He looks.. uncertain, now, as if he really does not believe the brunet. “What do you – what do you like about me?” he asks slowly.

Inaho immediately understands what he is getting at. “I like the way you smile when you think no one is looking,” he says softly, taking a careful step forward, “I like how your eyes light up when you're enjoying something. I like seeing you _happy_.” He does not hesitate with his words, knowing that any delay at all would cause Slaine to take back his initial feelings.

Taking an instinctive step backward, Slaine blinks at the action, but shows no outward signs of distrust and discomfort. “I'm.. not an agreeable person. It's hard to get along with me,” he tries, voice still shaking.

_Don't say that._

“We can make it work, if that's what you want,” Inaho points out.

The blond finally seems to relax somewhat, and lets his guard down. His balled-up fists return to a normal resting position, and his shoulders drop. “I wouldn't make a very good lover. I'm not trusting.”

_I know what you're trying to do. It isn't going to work._

“We'll take it as slow or fast as you want. I don't mind either way.”

The corners of Slaine's lips tug upward. “I could get bored. I could leave you,” he whispers, though the words do not sound serious at all. They sound teasing, if anything, like a child playfully taunting another.

“If I make you happy for even a short time, I would be content,” Inaho murmurs.

Slaine cannot help it, now – he allows himself to smile finally, smile sheepish and filled with relief. “You really don't mind?” he whispers, his comments having absolutely no affect on Inaho's resolve.

“I don't. I'd like to be the one to make you happy, Slaine,” Inaho says softly.

Laughing softly, Slaine nods somewhat, raising his head a bit to meet Inaho's dark eyes. “I.. accept, then, Inaho Kaizuka. I believe the term here is, ' _I'm in your hands, now_ '?”

* * *

 

Slaine smiles at him again – not the sheepish smile, but a small, happy grin that Inaho is positive means he is content with their new status. “So, you're my lover now, right?” he asks quietly, sitting across from the brunet on the floor.

They have a kotatsu between them. Inaho had set it up immediately upon them arriving, and had sworn under his breath about it being too cold to stand around for that long outside. It _had_ been his idea, however, for him and Slaine to talk in a park. He thought it would be more comforting if they were in neutral territory.

“If you'd like to use that term, yes,” Inaho nods somewhat, both his legs and hands under the warm blanket. “Personally, I'll be referring to you as my 'boyfriend' from now on.”

The comment causes Slaine's cheeks to flush, but his smile widens just a bit.

“I..” Slaine hesitates, gaze slipping to the kotatsu's wooden surface, “I.. never said it. But, I.. I do like you. The same way you like me.”

“I would certainly..–” Inaho starts to say, stopping himself midway.

_It would be better not to tease him right now. He's happy._

“Thank you for saying that,” Inaho amends, gazing at the blush dusting Slaine's cheeks. He leans forward slightly, resting his chin against the wooden top, and gazes up at the blond.

Slaine does not seem to mind, straightening himself so that he can properly gaze back at his new boyfriend. “What are we..–”

“I'm home!!”

The sound of the door opening causes the blond to jump in surprise, and the two teenagers turn their heads to find Yuki walking toward them, in her police uniform. She still has her gun and baton at her belt, and has a grin on her face.

“Welcome home, Yuki-nee.”

“Hello, Yuki..”

Yuki hums at the greetings, and settles herself down on the sofa in front of the two. “I'm here for dinner. I have to return to work in an hour. Do you two want to order takeout?”

Slaine looks to Inaho, still getting used to the two feeding him and not expecting a meal in return.

“That would be nice,” Inaho offers, nodding slightly.

Yuki pulls her belt off and sets it carefully down beside her, both weapons still in their holsters. She then removes her walkie from the belt on her chest, and pulls her cellphone out of the pocket behind it. “What should we get..? Any preferences?”

“Nothing spicy, please,” Slaine says.

“I don't have one. Order what you'd like, Yuki-nee,” Inaho murmurs, turning his head to gaze at her.

She hums softly at that, and starts to dial in a number..

 

 

.. “By the way, Slaine and I are dating now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy flip!! I did not mean for this to be so long, but when I started writing, I couldn't stop.. I love confessions and what leads up to them.. This is roughly ten pages? I think?  
> Ahh, but, I hope you enjoy!! I had a lot of fun writing this one! .///.


End file.
